Herbal Essence
by Angelhart79
Summary: A short post-manga/anime fic. Three years they have been separated, but now they are back together. Kagome is enjoying her reunion with the dog-eared hanyou and is experiencing the pleasures of a married life. (one shot)


**Herbal Essence**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

A short post-manga/anime fic. Three years they have been separated, but now they are back together. Kagome is enjoying her reunion with the dog-eared hanyou and is experiencing the pleasures of a married life.

Interested to read my old stories? – check my old profile on the website: u/24612/Angelhart

* * *

She was being stalked. She could feel it. That eerie feeling one would get as you were being watched. Her left hand clutched the bow that was lying beside her in the grass while she was collecting herbs. Fingers moving carefully to the quiver close beside it. Fingertips pulling on the feathers of one of the arrows. Pulling it out of the quiver as silent as possible.

Living in this era had enhanced her senses. Her human instincts had advanced to a new level of survival. It was necessary. This world was dangerous. Even now when Naraku's threat was gone there were of course still demons that roamed the lands. Her three year absence had dulled those special senses that had developed over time somewhat, but her returning to the era to stay permanently had brought them back within a couple of days.

For sports and fun she had done some archery in her own time. And she had become the best of her class. There was no target that could elude her now. She could draw and shoot faster than she could yell a 'sit' to a certain half demon. Her archery skills had perfected over the years. And now being back in this era she had found good use for them.

She tried to act as normal as possible. Still humming an old tune from a popular song from her modern world, while her right hand was collecting the medicinal herbs. Her left holding the bow and the arrow now, as she had freed it from its confinement in the quiver.

Her tense muscles that were ready to act if necessary relaxed somewhat when something red flashed in the corners of her eyes. Moving from a tree to another that was closer to where she sat. She grinned. _Sneaky bastard. _

She pushed the arrow slowly back with the others, although she had to fight the teasing urge to shoot one at him just for punishment for stalking her like that. Maybe one just below the branch he was sitting on. And more perfect would be even if she managed to get one to shoot at one of the sleeves to attach him by the fabric to the trunk of the tree. That would spook him for sure. And it would teach him not to sneak upon women who are armed. She was not that innocent helpless girl anymore that traveled with him three years ago. She was a full grown woman now and a strong opponent with her bow and arrows. She could stand her ground nowadays.

She released the bow as well and grabbed the basket that stood beside her that was already filled with herbs and added the ones she had gathered with her other hand. This place was like a medicinal garden. A lot of useful herbs grew in this forest. Looking at the ones she had gathered already she decided she needed a few more that were good against poison. There were a lot of poisonous demons around here lately.

The figure in the tree wasn't moving. Just observing. It started to annoy her and excite her at the same time as she grabbed her things and walked to a different spot. Sitting down again it took a few minutes before there was another movement from him. This time he had finally jumped down. Softly, carefully. She had not heard it, he had made sure of that obviously, but now that she knew he was there she had seen the red of his robe as he landed on the ground while she kept a watchful eye on him without him noticing.

He sat there, squatting on the forest floor. Looking again. Buying his time. For a moment she actually thought he was going to pounce on her, the way he sat there. She moved a hand to her mouth to smother a giggle. She could only imagine his intentions. Was he going to try to scare her? Jumping up behind her and covering her eyes and make her guess who it was, perhaps? Or reprimand her for being unwatchful for predators? If he only knew…

He was in a playful mood, so it seemed, stalking her as he did. She had only to wait for it to unfold to whatever he had planned for her. Gathering the herbs that grew around her from her sitting spot she almost forgot about him. He sure took his time. It was a movement that her eyes caught, as her senses were always alert when she was alone, that made her draw her attention to him again. That man sure could stalk! Silently he approached her. She could not even hear the grass beneath his feet as he moved. Every movement carefully wagered before taking another step. No wonder he never came back empty handed when he would hunt. He was a true predator. Keen eyesight, keen sense of smell and excellent hearing abilities. And supernatural strength. Any pray would be powerless.

Thinking of the latter a delightful tingling feeling ran up her spine. There was an equal sensation between her legs as well. She found it sexually appealing to be his pray and to be rendered helpless. Her thoughts wandering back to the nights were she would be writhing helplessly beneath him. Her legs clenched to relieve some of the ache that had started to form as her mind did some pleasant remembering.

When their love became outspoken she had wondered about him. How he would be as a lover. She knew they both were inexperienced. She guessed Miroku had given him some pointers for she had little complaints about their first time. There had been some weird fumbling at first and some blushes and shivers and awkwardness. But it had been nice. Very nice!

She did and said nothing while he stepped in closer. She was plucking some herbs and placing them in her basket when his shadow doomed over her.

"Don't you need to get that herb?"

No 'hello' or an 'oi' or a 'hi' or sweet welcome kisses. Not from either of them. He had figured out that she had noticed him already, she guessed. She only didn't know when he had realized that. She looked back for a moment to see him nod his head to point out the herb that was further in front of her. She looked back at him once more and smiled "I have enough of those."

"You sure? It's a really nice specimen." There was a dark wicked tone in his voice. Her body recognized it and reacted immediately. Her heart beating slightly faster; a faster blood flow to warm her body up.

She looked at the herb. It was indeed a nice specimen. And for one who didn't care or knew about medicinal herbs she had to give him credit for making a good point.

Kagome leaned forward to reach it. Getting on her knees and stretching her right hand. As she did she could hear the rustling sound of his fire rat as he squatted behind her. Two clawed hands were on her rear even before she could grab the herb. Her hand halted in the movement and a surprised yelp escaped her lips. It was stupid though for she had already expected him to do something like that. The hidden desire in his voice had been so obvious.

He was chuckling behind her. The hands gliding through the openings on either side of her hakama, stroking and kneading the curves ."Go on. Reach for it," he urged her.

Slowly she leaned more forward and while her hand folded around the herb the hands were removed and her obi was untied and thrown beside her. Strong hands were pulling the hakui and hadagi free from her hakama before they moved again to the front to pull on the strings.

Desire. His body was filled with it as he leaned over her, forcing her body with his to stay in that position. His hands on either side of her body, claws digging into the soil. She could feel his erection through the fabric of both their pants as it pressed against her behind. One hand had pulled her clothing free from her shoulders and he was nipping the bare skin as his pelvis grinded against her.

Excitement. It was flushing her skin, heating her up and she felt that familiar wetness between her legs starting to form as her body reacted to his. She gulped though. He had not taken her in such position before. Only missionary the few times they started being intimate after the short wedding ceremony. It had been a few days now since they last had been intimate. The monk was to blame for that. Taking Inuyasha away from the village and her to fight demons that harassed a village nearby.

In her three years absence the people had come to respect the hanyou. Which said a lot, for the fate of a half demon was more to be known as a harsh one. Inuyasha's past had been a perfect example of that.

He was living peacefully with her now in Kaede's village. The villagers had even helped in building them a house. He had become their protector. This forest that had been given his name some fifty three years ago was now voiced with respect and awe instead of horror and fear. For them he was like a full demon. Powerful, frightening. He had won their respect by protecting them. And even their worship. For they had built a small offer shrine close to Inuyasha Forest where the people of the village left their tokens of gratitude on occasion.

She knew from Miroku and Sango he had found it stupid, but they had explained it to him that it was the villagers way of showing that they had accepted his presence. They could not see him as an equal or creature that was part of their own in heritage, even though he was half human. It was common that some villages were under the protection of full youkai as for some people they were seen like gods. Inuyasha should be proud to have acquired such status. And although he did not like the foolish shrine he had accepted it as the humans had accepted him.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been gone for four days to aid the other village. No doubt returning with a big overpriced payment of sorts. At first Inuyasha didn't care much for the payments Miroku asked and received. He could catch his own food as he had done so many years ago and on occasion join the monk and Sango and their family for a nice dinner. But now as Kagome had become part of his life he did demanded a fair share of the paid goods. Which of course resulted in a mark-up for the services the monk and half demon provided.

Kagome was curious what would be awaiting at their home. Food? Warm furs? Other items? In her own world she had been used to a life of luxury to be honest. And she found it incredible sweet that Inuyasha did his best to provide her with a luxury life as much as possible. He was pampering her.

Now that he had returned and obviously not found her home to greet him, he had followed her scent here. And had stalked her for a while she guessed. At least long enough to leave him in such hot and bothered state of arousal. And apparently he was going to do something about it. Right here. In the forest. In broad daylight.

His right arm had curled around her right leg and had moved over her now bare stomach to the place between her legs, rubbing over her hakama. Using the fabric for extra friction. Kagome had pulled the herb free but found it impossible to place it in the basket beside her. Her body no longer hers to control.

"I missed you," his voice rasped in her left ear.

"I-I can tell." Her voice staggered as his hand moved under the hakama and she felt his fingers over her folds.

The shy, timid hanyou as she had known him during their travels, did not exist anymore. Those three years had matured him. In every way. In particular his boldness and forwardness concerning his feelings towards her. And especially when they were alone. As if he had to make up for their three years of separation.

Their first intimate time together had been awkward for the both of them. Both being inexperienced. Awkward fumbling in their own home that turned into passionate and hot lovemaking soon. Where she had been worried of the fangs and claws at first, she came to realize they only added to the pleasure. A dark pleasure one would experience when making out with the demon kind. And after that she could fully understand all those other women as they fell in love with such being.

She gasped and arched against him when his fingers found her sensitive spot and stroked it forcefully. " I-Inuyasha," she breathed.

He was licking her shoulder and that sensitive almost ticklish spot in her neck, making her tilt her head backwards and baring her throat. She could hear him growl softly which only enhanced her body's aroused state. Her legs clenching together, trapping his hand between them. At first unconscious, but then she decided to tease him as she held them close, making him unable to move those wicked digits and they halted against her flesh.

Inuyasha loved it when she was playful like that. It had taken her a long while to crawl out of that shy shell of embarrassment whenever they were intimate. Greeting her like that had not been his first intent. He had followed her scent to his forest and guessed easily that she was gathering herbs. She was taking her job as a healer quite serious. When the old hag would kick the bucket eventually Kagome would take her place as head priestess of the village. It made him proud.

He had observed her for a while as he found her gathering her herbs. She was humming some unfamiliar tune as she sat in the grass. It was when she bent over each time to collect one that replaced the plan of a simple happy greeting in a much more lustful way to say 'hello'. Those baggy pants did an excellent job in hiding those lovely long legs, but they could not hide that perfect round ass as the fabric was pulled tight against it in her movement as she bent forward.

Licking his lips from his perfect peeping spot in one of the trees he could feel his own hakama tighten as his body reacted to the scenery before him. His woman in such nice submissive position. Thoughts entering his mind like how those round soft curves would feel every time his hips would slam against them when he would take her from behind. And he decided it was stupid thinking about it if the opportunity was right there. Convinced she would be willing he proceeded in executing his plan.

The moment he approached her he realized she was on to him. It was not her body language that had betrayed her, for she had showed no signs that she knew he was even there. But she had noticed and it annoyed him that he had failed in his attempt to startle her. It was her scent that gave it away. It had altered. The slight breeze was in his favor. Sending him signals in scents of her that entered his sensitive nose. Somehow she had figured out it was him. And what appealed to him most of all that while he was approaching her like that she was having what he guessed: indecent thoughts. The reason to continue his slow movements although his cover was blown. And the closer he got to her, the heavier the air became with her arousal. It was a sweet drug to him. Enticing. making his body hot with want. He even had to tug on the front of his hakama once as he stood behind her, before he made himself known to her, to relieve some of the pressure for it had become uncomfortably tight.

And now she was beneath his body and he relished the position already. He felt powerful and it aroused him even further. He was seriously going to enjoy this. Only his reign of dominance came to a quick end as suddenly his hand got stuck between her legs as the limbs clenched tight. And damn that were some strong muscles!

Kagome felt him pull on his hand slightly. Carefully not to hurt her with his sharp talons. He hissed a soft 'fuck' as he realized he could not move it anymore. His body disappeared from her back as he sat and she giggled. There was another tug, but to no avail. He was stuck. The other hand that had been beside her body was now pulling on the hakama, however the fabric didn't move as he wanted to as well. A noise of frustration escaping his lips.

She was torturing her own body as well, for it longed for his strokes and it made it extra hard to continue with her entrapment of his hand. But it was so fun to notice him squirm behind her.

"Kagome." It was a reprimanding snarl, which had no effect on her hold on him. It actually made her laugh harder. "Tease…," he hissed in return. "You know, when I get free, you're gonna get it."

"IF, you get free." She turned her head to look behind her. He returned her teasing smile with a grin of his own. A fang crushing his lower lip as his expression told her he accepted her challenge.

The free left hand moved over her thigh before it slid through the side opening of the hakama. He could easily tear the thing apart, but he was sure she would 'sit' him for it and he wanted to avoid that if possible. Besides he wasn't one to back away from a challenge. Certainly when one had such promising delightful reward as this one. He discovered that the fabric was lose enough and stretchy enough and he could maneuver the opening to a different place.

Kagome heard him chuckle behind her and was curious what was so funny. Before she could turn her head however she was suddenly taken by surprise as his mouth was against her. A deep moan left her mouth. "T-that's c-cheating," she gasped.

"No it isn't," he replied smug as he felt her thighs relinquished their hold on his hand. He pulled it free immediately and moved it through the other opening of her hakama and placed it on the other cheek of her rear.

She was powerless to such assault. His tongue teasing just the right spots. Her loud moans and cries scaring a few birds in the tree above them and they flew off. "D-don't… N-not like that… You…" Her right hand was still holding the herb and her fingers were squeezing around it. She could feel the substance of the plant wetting her hand, the strong scent it released entering her nose. It was his revenge. She was sure of it as his tongue slid inside for a taste, only to retreat and continue his relentless teasing torture . "Inu…aha… p-please…"

She could feel her hakama being pushed over her hips and the fabric falling on her calves when his mouth and hands left her. Beside her his suikan, hadagi and obi fell on the ground as he threw them off. Then she felt him pressing against her, sliding into her. His bare hips against her rear when he buried himself to the hilt. The friction was wonderful. Different. The angle making her shiver, all inexperienced worries and anxiety about making love this way disappeared in an instant. And when he moved against her she knew she wanted more of this in the future.

His strong powerful body was leaning over her again. His right hand beside hers on the grass and the left stroking her breasts. His movements were forceful and demanding. She gave another cry when he lifted her body up and her back was against his chest. This angle had him slide even deeper and this way both his hands had the opportunity to roam her body as they also held her upright. She could only hope that no villager would have need to venture this deep in the forest, right now.

His mouth sought out hers while his hands were on her breasts. Between kisses and moans he heard her say: "I missed you too." He enjoyed hearing that as much as he enjoyed her body arching so deliciously against his own. Her movements in synch with his thrusts as she was working on getting her own release. He decided to aid her in that and he let his left hand venturing downward until it found that swollen nub between her folds that always made her writhe in pleasure whenever his fingers touched it.

This time was no different. The moment he started to stroke her moans increased and her inner muscles clenched harder around his member. He waited until she tensed inside and out before pushing her forward on the ground again, intensifying his movements. Her soft bottom cushioning his hips nicely each time when they slammed forward. He fought the urge to dig his claws into the soft flesh of those round cheeks as he held her and pushed her against him which each forward thrust. Grinding his teeth he could feel his body getting ready for release. Giving one last powerful surge of his hips against hers and pulling her hard against him, he spilled inside of her body with a loud snarl.

When he released his hold on her she slumped forward onto the grass. Her body utterly spent. He let himself fall beside her, pulling her on her back as he clutched her body close to his. She had grabbed his suikan to cover herself and him a bit as her hakui and hadagi were open and both their hakama's were below their knees.

She looked up. The dim sunlight beams signaling it was already late in the afternoon. She turned her head to look at him while they were both catching their breaths. Even though it had somehow become rather pointless to say it, she voiced it anyway. "Welcome back."

He answered it by giving her a sweet, intense kiss that left her breathless once again. He snuggled against her afterward. His head on her stomach, fury ears tickling her left breast with each turn they made.

"So, what's it for?" he asked.

Kagome noticed him looking and pointing at her right hand and saw that she was still holding the herb. Her hand had clutched unto it as if her life depended on it. It was now completely squished. She opened her hand. It was green from the plant's juices, the leaves sticking to her palm and fingers. "It's for tea."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Tea?"

"It's an antaphrodisiac."

"A what?"

"It supposed to quell someone's libido." As she turned her head he was still looking her questionably. "Sex," she then said. Its taste and scent dulls the sexual appetite of someone." He tilted his head and before the question she knew was on his lips was voiced she added: "Sango asked me for something. She kind of wants a breather."

He chuckled first and then it turned to loud laughter as he came to understand it was not meant for him, but to lower the sex drive of the houshi. "Who told you?"

"Kaede."

Before she could even react the herb was snatched from her hands and he made one sweep with it against his nose, taking a big sniff. "Clearly that old hag, knows nothing about such things. You know what," he said and he licked her cheek.

"What?" she asked softly.

"It's not working." And to make a point she felt something hard being thrust against her left leg.

* * the end * *

* * *

For those of you who read/follow the continuation: Chapter 5 of 'The Day After Tomorrow' will be posted this weekend.

Reviews are most welcome :)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
